In general, plate-shaped support wall structures, as known from DE-OS 197 48 192.2, have honeycomb structures and are made of paper or pulp. According to such a honeycomb structure, the cover plate is supported by vertical middle walls, so the structure is stable and the weight is small. Plate-shaped support wall structures are generally used for doors, internal structures, and outdoor market structures, etc. However, such plate-shaped support wall structures are weak to humidity.
Further, a sandwich support wall structure is described in DE-OS 19 22 693.8. The sandwich support wall structure has a honeycomb structure composed of two cover plates and walls disposed between the cover plates to make compartments. In this support wall structure, the two cover plates are connected by welding or soldering and the soldering material is distributed uniformly up to the edges of the compartments, so the cover plates are strongly connected to the honeycomb structure. Accordingly, the edges of the compartments are strong, but the walls are supported by the cover plates, so the stability of this hard honeycomb structure fully depends on the cover plates and the stability at the core part of the sandwich support wall structure is small enough to be negligible. Further, there is another defect that the manufacturing cost is high and synthetic materials cannot be used.
A invention, titled “Lightweight construction element in the form of a hollow body contoured honeycomb structure”, has been proposed in PCT/DE2000/01683, but according to this structure, plates are molded, the molded plates undergo precision machining such as cutting, and a process for bonding the semi-finished products that have undergone the precision machining for assembly is performed, so a large amount of manpower and work time is required.